Eulicia
The continent of Eulicia, or commonly referred to as the Realm of Eulicia, is the largest and only continent of the known world. The history of Eulicia stretches back thousands of years, further than the ancestral era. The continent holds twelve different regions, separated by province. Elsenvir, Normir, Eridian, Stronghart, Orandell, Orne, Goldenciil, Moarnwood, Daggerstead, Winterforge, Ironfall, and the island of Valespore. The provinces of Eulicia were established by the first King of Orne, or the Monarch of Eulicia after the Preliminary Era. This was an intense era of political strife, where the regions connected to form kingdoms. These kingdoms would battle for territory and expansion, but a declaration of mergence was established and the provinces were united under the capital province of Orne, where the capital kingdom is located. Elsenvir The Province of Elsenvir dates back to the Ancestral Era. It was territory to hundreds of kingdoms in its history, but at the end of Preliminary Era, it was only home to one. The province is known for its remarkable castle ruins located everywhere throughout the region. Normir The Province of Normir, named after King Normir I, is a province located in the western side of Eulicia. It's known for its beautiful historical battle landscape, and is said to be the home-region of the Warens. Eridian The Province of Eridian is widely known as a mystical province. It is rumored to be the birthplace of original magic, but the religion of the magic arts is known to be completely extinct. As centuries go by and the idea of magic ages, the only information on magic the people of Eulicia receive is through the form of legends, fables, and stories most believed to be works of fiction. Eridian is commonly mentioned in children stories, as the Empire of Magic. Stronghart The Province of Stronghart, one of the central provinces, is rumored to be one of the oldest named regions of Eulicia, mentioned as Stronghart even before the Ancestral Era. It is known for its bizarre biomes, and its large amount of civilized development on its Eastern border to the body of water separating it from Goldenciil. Orandell The Province of Orandell, home to the Orans, was a province controlled by the fallen Oran Empire. Orandell used to encompass much of northern Eridian, and engulfed almost half of Orne by the time of the Declaration of Mergence, when the territory was heavily reduced. Majority of all Orans live in Orandell, and most are bitter toward the foreign races of Eulicia, and are especially arrogant to the Province of Orne. Orne The Province of Orne, known as the capital province of Eulicia or the capital kingdom, is a central province of Eulicia and was established the capital province by the Declaration of Mergence. Home to the Monarch of Eulicia and majority of the wealthy, Orne is by far the most protected and secured province out of the twelve. Local bandits and crime is rarely reported in Orne, but it is mentioned to have one of the worst bodies of government due to corruption. Citizens of Orne are often egotistical of their status as citizens, and are especially bitter to outsiders. Goldenciil The Province of Goldenciil, the former capital province of the fallen Ardent Empire, is a Central Province and birthplace to the Korbans. Its distinctive red lion emblem usually insights fear to people not nativce Goldenciil, as the stories of the empire's suppression bring outsiders paranoia. Ignoring Goldenciil's dark history, the forests of Goldenciil are said to be legendary, and the province holds the legendary Golden Forest, one of the largest tourist attractions in all of Eulicia. Moarnwood Moarnwood, one of Eulicia's central provinces, is a large province in the east side of Eulicia. The region has been renamed many times based on kingdoms that have ruled it, but it was declared Moarnwood after the old Moarnwood Order, which was destroyed at the end of the Preliminary Era, and the First King of Orne made sure to honor their them in the Declaration of Mergence. Daggerstead Daggerstead, one of the south-eastern provinces, is the second-smallest province right behind Orne. Daggerstead, commonly known for its unusually high crime-rate, is also known for its legendary dragon stories. It is rumored that Daggerstead is known to have many ancient dragon burial sites built centuries ago... but the legends of dragons have been widely perceived as simply children's stories. Winterforge Winterforge, the upper-eastern province, is known as a large manufacturing province for Eulicia. Winterforge is primarily known for its Winterforge Steel, one of the best metals on Eulicia. Winterforge is also known for its historical supremecy, the Winterforge Supremacy, which saw itself a war with the Ardent Empire before the end of the Preliminary Era. Ironfall The Province of Ironfall was notorious for its warrior history. Most large empires before the Preliminary Age originated from Ironfall, and at the time it brought citizens of Ironfall a certain level of respect. The Province of Ironfall is still home to well-known warriors across Eulicia, and is called home to the dwarves.